Major Doctor Ghastly
Major Doctor Andedonia J. Ghastly is Hector's mad savant. She saved Hector's brain and Stomach, and assemble on Boskov. She is in love with Hector Con Carne, even before his body was blown up. She is the one in charge of inventing and building various contraptions to aid Hector Con Carne's quest to rule the world. She is also in charge of caring for Boskov. She is a member of Evil Con Carne. Biography Ghastly previously was a decent mad scientist, but found herself unemployed. She then saw an ad for a mad scientist and went to work for Hector Con Carne, a megalomaniacal millionaire playboy, whom she fell madly in love with. Unfortunately, Hector rejected her because he found her life support systems inferior. When Hector's body was blown up by Cod Commando, Ghastly managed to find Hector's surviving brain and stomach and attached them to the body of a dimwitted purple circus bear named Boskov. Since then, she has remained loyal towards Hector and his evil plans for taking over the planet. Appearance Ghastly is a very beautiful five-foot tall young woman. She has pasty skin, a curvaceous body and has red hair that is tied up into a bun. Ghastly's usual attire consists of a skin-tight rubber suit, along with a pair of elbow length latex gloves, high-heeled boots, and a pair of black goggles that reveal blue eyes. She has red hair with a bun in it, and her skin is very pale. When her hair is down, it is shown to be very long. She is taller than most of the characters, such as General Skarr, who was shown to only be slightly shorter than the average adult in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In the pilot her outfit is pink with red highlights, while in the rest of season one it is red with brownish pink highlights. In Season 2 her outfit is changed, being red and black instead of red and brownish pink. Her breasts are also more defined in season two. Her boots are also longer and tighter around her legs. More detail is added to her goggles. Personality Major Dr. Ghastly is, by far, the least malicious human in the group. She is more sensitive to the feelings of others, and is generally kinder. She's secretly in love with Hector Con Carne, but has not revealed her feelings to him. It is revealed in a couple of time-travel related episodes that they will have a son in the future. She loves making various inventions, and even points our when a machine has lots of knobs and buttons. She seems to be capable of building anything, and is highly intelligent. However, she has often been distracted by her fantasies of romance, and her emotions. Dr. Ghastly doesn't seem as interested in taking over the world like her boss and coworkers; she generally seems more interested in inventing things and getting closer to Hector. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Punch Time Exploders